Completa
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Naruto sabe que cuidar a sus tres hijos sin Hinata es imposible, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan difícil.-¡Ese "burro" es mi novio! ¡Y tú lo aceptaste! -¡Hinata, cómo te he necesitado!/ Dedicado a Kari Takaishi Yagami - Pollomon


**En fin…De nuevo, hecho entre clases, como estipula el reto de mi amiga XD Tras el primero de los one-shot, titulado **_**Papá, ¿cómo se siente al enamorarse? **_** Que, por cierto, es un Shikatema, llega el siguiente. **_**Completa, **_**un Naruhina que dedico especialmente a ****Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon, ****porque sé lo mucho que te gusta esta pareja ^^**

**En fin, sé que la última vez lo puse al final del fic, pero ahora pondré los datos de mis queridos Uzumaki al principio, para que sepáis un poco de ellos…**

_**Kasumi Uzumaki**_**: Hija mayor, y quizá la más tranquila de las Uzumaki. Pelo largo y de color rubio platino, rozando el blanco, ojos como la plata derretida sacados de su madre, piel pálida como el marfil, manos finas y uñas rosadas. Cuando era una niña, la personalidad de Kasumi era parecida a la de Hinata, pero con el tiempo la joven se iba pareciendo cada vez más a su padre. Melliza de Natsuki, nació tres cuartos de hora antes que ésta, lo cual provocó un cambio de día. Kasumi utiliza las técnicas del clan Hyuuga como si tuviera un byakungan puro, lo cual enorgullece a su abuelo materno, también maneja medianamente bien el ninjutsu médico.**

_**Natsuki Uzumaki**_**: La mediana de la familia. Cuando era niña, llevaba el pelo a la altura de media espalda, pero tras una serie de acontecimientos, decidió cortárselo a una media-melena de color negro con destellos rojizos. Los ojos son de color azul clarísimo, rayando el plateado, la piel tan pálida como su hermana. A las mellizas Uzumaki se las suele relacionar con su difunta abuela. Siendo tan bajita como es, suelen confundirla con alguien menor. Al ser su byakungan imperfecto, entrena con él el doble que su hermana, sin embargo es una experta en el ninjutsu médico.**

_**Haruto Uzumaki**_**: El menor de los tres, y seguramente el más parecido a Naruto físicamente, aunque sacó el nivel de inteligencia y sagacidad por parte de la familia de su madre. El pelo rubio como el oro, los ojos azules como el cielo, la piel morena…A Hinata le hizo mucha ilusión el que el niño fuera tan semejante a su padre. Haruto puede ser muy vergonzoso cuando hay gente que no conoce, sin embargo una vez coge confianza sí es la viva imagen de su progenitor. Al igual que el resto de los Uzumaki, es un come-ramen como el que más. Sueña con ser más fuerte que cualquier otro, aún sin poder usar el byakungan, y convertirse en Hokage de Konoha…creo que está claro que sí es idéntico a su padre.**

**Mizuko: ¡Las mellizas Uzumaki cuentan dieciocho años ^^ Y Haruto-kun 15! **

**Ah, sí…mi Inner, la presento: Mizu, mis lectores, lectores, Mizu.**

**Mizuko: Ejem…por muy pesada que sea ésta chica, yo la cortaré…¡DENTRO EL FIC!**

**COMPLETA**

-¡Pues claro que no, Haruto!

-¡Pero papá…!—Trató de decir el chico.

-¡Nada de peros, hijo! No pienso mandarte una misión de nivel ANBU, me da igual lo que digas.—Concluyó el rubio Hokage.

-¡Papá, ¿y si mamá me deja?—Continuó el menor.

-¡Tu madre tampoco te dejará!—Rebatió Naruto.

Haruto Uzumaki hizo un mohín de desesperación, se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente y miró a su padre a los ojos, esperando quizá que éste se ablandara y aceptara…pero no, su progenitor era demasiado listo. Tras unos momentos, se levantó y gritó:

-¡Ya no soy un bebé!

-¡Pero tampoco un ANBU, dattebayo!

-¡Mamá me dejaría!

-¡Que no lo haría, Haruto! ¡Y tu madre está de misión!

-¡CALLÁOS AHORA MISMO LOS DOS O NO RESPONDO DE MÍ MISMA!—Chilló Natsuki, saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto y su corto pelo recogido en una infantil coleta.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio a una, ante la mirada enfadada y de advertencia proveniente de su hija el Hokage puso ojos de cachorrito, cosa que a ella no le importunó lo más mínimo. Amenazó a su padre con una cuchara de madera aún manchada por lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando.

-Una palabra más, y os quedáis sin comer…¿Y dónde demonios está Kasu-chan? ¡Dijo que me ayudaría!

Cuando Naruto apretó con fuerza los dientes, Natsuki supo que su melliza estaba con Hikaru, el hijo de los Uchiha. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, de forma que parecía más una madre que una chica de dieciocho años, y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a su progenitor. Seguidamente, se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina, dispuesta a terminar con su trabajo.

-¡Papá, dame esa misión! ¡Mamá tiene una de rango ANBU y yo no…!—Se calló al ver que Natsuki volvía a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-Haruto-nii, compórtate dattebayo.—Ordenó la chica.

El rubio menor bajó la cabeza, acatando el mandato de su hermana mayor, quien entró canturreando en la cocina algo sobre amoríos, la Uzumaki parecía feliz por algo, y a Haruto aquello le daba mala espina…sobre todo porque SU COMIDA dependía de Natsuki.

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a la más mayor de las mellizas, quien iba perfectamente preparada para una cita, o más bien había estado preparada. Hikaru y ella habían terminado entrenando, por lo cual estaba despeinada e iba descalza, con lo que habían sido un bonito par de tacones en una mano.

-¡Hija mía! ¿Qué te ha hecho ese burro? – Lloriqueó el Hokage, aferrándose melodramáticamente a las piernas de su "pequeña"

-Papá, solo hemos estado entrenando y…ese "burro", como tú lo llamas, es mi novio.—Al ver la cara de su padre, añadió.—Y no me digas que eso sigue sin parecerte bien, porque tú mismo aceptaste.

Naruto se levantó, haciendo morritos y diciendo algo de que el Hokage no debería sufrir esos abusos psicológicos por parte de sus mismísimas hijas, calló al notar un olor a quemado…

-Natsuki…¿eso es…?

-Papá…-Dijo la voz de su segunda hija desde la cocina.-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya a desabastecer el Ichiraku?

Kasumi se rió suavemente, mientras su hermana salía de la cocina quitándose el delantal a tirones y con un mohín de desagrado en la boca. Haruto salió tras ella, al parecer el chico había estado cotilleando a su hermana mientras ésta cocinaba.

-¿Alguien en ésta casa sabe hacer algo decente? Porque mamá va a estar fuera una semana…-Comentó el muchacho.

-¡Kasu-chan cocina, pero nos ha abandonado!—Dijo Natsuki, haciendo un gesto de dramatismo con la mano y con una leve sonrisa sarcástica en la boca.

-¡Natsu-chan, dijiste que cocinabas bien! ¡Y yo no me manejo en la cocina!—Espetó Kasumi.

Las mellizas se rieron de sí mismas, mientras chocaban una mano y se guiñaban un ojo con complicidad, Natsuki miró la camiseta que utilizaba para estar en casa, una de color naranja que ya se veía gastado con la típica espiral Uzumaki en medio y un agujero en la manga, e hizo a su familia un gesto para que esperaran.

-Voy a cambiarme, ¿vale? Ahora mismo vuelvo.

El Hokage miró a su hija subir las escaleras, recordando que antiguamente Natsuki hubiera salido así solamente para poder comer ramen cuanto antes. Por aquel entonces, su hija aún era una chica a la que muchos confundían con un chico, quizá porque su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado y, al contrario que muchas niñas, no le importaba su vestimenta ni su pelo.

Cuando Natsuki bajó, llevaba una camiseta de color negro, al girarse brevemente para coger su protector en la entrada, Naruto pudo apreciar que el remolino típico de los Uzumaki estaba en su espalda, ésta marcaba el cuerpo de la chica sin llegar a ser provocativo. El Hokage suspiró, a veces deseaba que volvieran a confundir a Natsuki con un chico.

-¡A por Ramen, ttebayo!—Sin embargo, se notaba que seguía siendo su niña, solamente esa frase le había convencido de esto.

Cuando la familia tomó asiento, ni siquiera se vieron obligados a pedir, antes de darse cuenta Ayame había colocado un tazón de ramen ante cada Uzumaki.

-Gracias, Ayame-chan.—Fue todo lo que dijo el Hokage antes de empezar a comer.

Mientras, la dueña del Ichiraku se apoyó en la barra, mirando a los tres hijos de Naruto con aire casi soñador, Haruto fue el primero en alzar la mirada, con la duda escrita en sus ojos azul cielo.

-Aún recuerdo cuando erais unos niños que ni siquiera podían sentarse solos en los taburetes.—Suspiró, melancólica.—Y siempre era lo mismo, a penas teníais dientes ya acababais con dos tazones enteros de Miso Ramen cada uno…qué tiempos aquellos…

-Sí, porque ahora acabamos con diez por cabeza, ¿no, Ayame-chan?—Bromeó el rubio más pequeño mientras dejaba al lado el primer bowl y pedía el segundo con la mirada a la muchacha, quien rápidamente fue a por éste, nada más volver, respondió:

-Sí, además, cuando vuelvo a abastecer la tienda alguno de vosotros siempre me coge de camino aquí con cajas en las manos…y siempre parecéis llevar prisa.—Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Natsuki, quien era la que lo hacía más a menudo.

-Eje…je, je, je…-Rió de forma nerviosa la aludida mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.—Es que…eh…el cementerio está muy lejos y…la abuela quiere que la visite y…

-Déjalo, Natsuki-chan, no se te da bien eso de las excusas.—Ayame intercambió el bowl vacío de todos por otro lleno y humeante.

La Uzumaki mediana suspiró, y seguidamente miró a su padre, quien estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo Ramen como para fijarse en la sonrisa confabuladora de su hija.

-Papá…verás, me he enterado de que hay una misión de nivel ANBU o Jounin en Sunagakure no sato…¿cierto?—Comenzó a tantear el terreno.

-Sí, ¿y?—Preguntó su progenitor, con la boca llena de fideos.

-¿Y no me ibas a mandar a mí?

-No.—Naruto comenzó a beberse el caldo.

-¡Papá!—Se quejó Natsuki.—Sabes que adoro ir a Suna.

-Lo sé, pero ya va Obito…¡Ayame-chan, ponme otro Miso Ramen!

-Papá, sé que es una misión para la que se necesitan dos personas.—Natsuki le fulminó con la mirada.—Kasu-chan es la que acaba siempre ordenando tus papeles, y ella me lo chiva.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-Si me dejas ir, te invitaré a Ramen durante un año.

De nuevo silencio.

Silencio…

-Vale, irás.

-¡Yatta-ttebayo!—Natsuki lo celebró metiendo un montón de fideos en su boca, feliz.

Naruto suspiró, realmente había ocasiones en las que su hija le podía, por el hecho de que era tan…adorable. Kasumi bamboleaba los pies de adelante hacia atrás en la silla, como una niña pequeña, sin embargo solamente había que verla para darse cuenta de su madurez, en sus ojos era casi palpable el dolor que había visto a lo largo de su vida, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre enemiga…era una shinobi.

Ayame pronto se acostumbró a que los Uzumaki fueran a visitarla todas las noches, o más bien, a desabastecer su indefensa tienda. Claro que el negocio iba viento en popa, quizá porque sin Hinata la familia no podía sobrevivir.

La semana se le hizo eterna a Naruto, y cuando Hinata entró en casa, lo primero que notó fue algo lanzándose sobre ella, tirándola al suelo, en seguida reconoció la cabellera rubia de su hiperactivo hijo, quien tenía cascaditas en los ojos y frotaba su mejilla contra la de su madre.

-¡MAMIII! Esto ha sido un infierno.

-Vamos, Haruto, no seas melodramá…-Trató de decir la mujer.

Sin embargo, se calló al observar el deplorable estado de su vivienda, Natsuki estaba tirada sobre un montón de cojines, sobre la mesa se encontraban al menos seis paquetes de Ramen Instantáneo que seguramente hubieran sido el desayuno de la familia al completo, el cristal de la ventana era extrañamente nuevo, lo cuál seguramente quisiera decir que de alguna forma éste se había roto, Haruto tenía una tirita en la mejilla, el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba lleno hasta desbordar literalmente…¡Parecía haber pasado un huracán!

-¡HINATAA~!—Nada más levantarse, Naruto apareció de la nada abrazando a su mujer por las piernas.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?—Preguntó ella levemente sonrojada.

-¡No volveré a mandarte una misión en la que tardes tanto nunca, Hinata, NUNCA!—Lloriqueó su esposo.-¡Estos niños son unos monstruitos incontrolables!

-N-Naruto-kun…Kasumi-chan y Natsuki-chan ya tienen dieciocho, no son niñas…-Susurró suavemente su esposa, acariciando el rubio cabello del Hokage.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Kasumi es la única ordenada! ¡Y la traidora se pasa el día con ese Uchiha!—Naruto se abrazó a ella con más fuerza, y Hinata sonrió.

-¡Papá! ¡Yo estaba antes! ¡Quita!—Se hizo notar el pequeño de la casa, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su padre y empujándole para acaparar a la Hyuuga.

-¡Nada de eso, es mi mujer!—Respondió Naruto.

-¡Y mi madre!

-Ah, buenos días, mamá.—Natsuki, sonriente, abrió lentamente los ojos, Hinata ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormida.-¿Qué tal la misión?

La chica se desperezó y miró a su alrededor, de golpe, su mirada se volvió de absoluta sorpresa. Se frotó los ojos, como si creyera ver visiones, y seguidamente chilló:

-¡PERO SI SOLO HE ESTADO DORMIDA MEDIA HORA, DATTEBAYO!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Hinata al darse cuenta de que su hija mediana había tratado, al parecer inútilmente, de mantenerlo todo en orden. Claro que con los dos rubios Uzumaki en casa eso era difícil. El rostro de Natsuki se ensombreció, quedando oculto por su flequillo, la voz que salió de su garganta, normalmente alegre, era ahora amenazadora, sin embargo, y cuando volvió a alzarla, parecía un pequeño angelito. Hinata se preguntó si habría imaginado la expresión que aseguraba dolor en el rostro de la mediana.

-En fin, voy a ponerme a limpiar, mamá, mírate…¡Aún llevas tus ropas de ANBU! Cámbiate y ya veremos después, ¿vale?

Natsuki se levantó y comenzó a colocar los cojines, canturreando levemente, más tranquila, Hinata se libró de su marido y su hijo menor alegando que debía ducharse y ponerse más cómoda. Así pues, ambos rubios se giraron hacia Natsuki, quien en ese momento llevaba los restos de Ramen a la cocina.

-Papá, Haruto, si no me ayudáis me temo que rodarán cabezas.—Dijo ella, con una sonrisa que parecía amable y unos ojos brillantes e infantiles. A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío…¿Cómo podía su hija amenazar así con esa expresión inocente?

-C-Claro, cariño…-Aceptó el Hokage.

-¡He llegado~!—Gritó Kasumi, descalzándose en el recibidor y mirando el panorama.—Natsuki, ¿quieres ayuda?

-Claro, empieza por donde quieras…Y ya sabes lo que hacer.-Era increíble como podían entenderse sin palabras, porque al momento un montón de clones de la Uzumaki mayor llenaban la casa.

-¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!—Gritó ella, mientras a una todas sus copias comenzaban a recoger, miró a su padre y guiñó un ojo.—Y a esto, querido Nanadaime, se le llama tener cerebro, dattebayo.

Natsuki comenzó a reír, y tras unos momentos Haruto y Naruto se unieron a ella, realmente ninguno de los hombres lo habían pensado, lo cuál era extraño, pues solían ser los primeros en tener presente el Kage Bushing para la más mínima cosa.

Hinata salió del baño vestida con un pijama bastante cómodo y calentito, se sentó en la cama para comenzar a cepillar su larguísimo pelo negro azulado, que ella se encargaba de cuidar con mimo, en un principio a ella no le preocupaba su cabello, cuando era joven estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de alcanzar las expectativas de su padre, pero tras casarse con Naruto, la Hyuuga se había comenzado a fijar en el extraño color de su pelo, había comenzado a notar la suavidad de éste y a tratarlo en consecuencia.

-Te he echado de menos.—La voz de Naruto casi la sobresaltó, Hinata ahogó un grito cuando le notó abrazarla por atrás, y se sonrojó levemente.

-Y yo a ti.—Ella se dio la vuelta, acabando de sonrojarse, y le encaró.—Una semana se me ha hecho tan larga…

-Me he dado cuenta de cuánto te necesitamos. Hacía años que no te ausentabas tanto, y siete días son pocos para las misiones que podría haberte mandado…-Naruto estampó un beso en su frente.

-Pero no hubiera aceptado una de más tiempo. Yo también os necesito.—Admitió ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Hay que celebrar que has vuelto…-El Hokage comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara de su esposa, pequeños roces, como aleteos de mariposa.—Ésta noche podríamos tener nuestra propia celebración…

La Hyuuga se sonrojó a más no poder, y juntó sus dedos, como cuando era una adolescente enamorada, iba a responder, pero en ese momento una voz habló desde abajo:

-¡Papá! ¡No te escaquees!—Riñó Haruto, sin ni siquiera subir las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy, hijo!—Respondió el rubio mayor.

-De todas formas, debo hacer la cena…-Aún sonrojada, Hinata se levantó y besó suavemente los labios de su marido.—Ya veremos qué hacemos esta noche…

Pero esa noche no tuvieron oportunidad ha cumplir sus planes, ni siquiera a hablarlo. ¿Quién iba a decir que la familia había necesitado tantísimo a Hinata? Nada más devorar, por no decir engullir, la comida, Naruto y ella subieron arriba, donde el Hokage apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de su esposa para que ésta narrara lo acontecido en su misión, dispuesto a esperar a que los "niños" se fueran a dormir.

Sin embargo, Haruto llegó poco después y exigió quedarse con su madre, apoyando su rubia cabecita junto a la de su padre. Natsuki y Kasumi llegaron juntas, y cada una se puso en un hombro tras una breve vacilación. Pese a los pucheros del Hokage, estaba claro que aquella noche dormirían la familia al completo allí.

Sin embargo, la Hyuuga no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. En aquella misión se había sentido terriblemente sola, en cada segundo había necesitado a su familia, había necesitado notar los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, había necesitado escuchar la risa de Natsuki, había necesitado sentir el sedoso pelo de Kasumi entre sus dedos, y había necesitado escuchar a Haruto quejarse por cualquier tontería. En resumen, les había necesitado a ellos.

Y ahora, con los frutos de su amor con Naruto y éste mismo apoyado contra ella, se sentía feliz y extrañamente completa, como si hubiera tenido un hueco en el pecho hasta aquel momento. Acarició el cabello de su primogénita y de su esposo mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre la de Natsuki y notaba la acompasada respiración de su hijo menor.

Al contrario que muchas mujeres, Hinata Hyuuga no necesitaba misiones o emoción para ser feliz, a ella le bastaba con aquello, con saber que su familia la necesitaba para estar completa.

Igual que ella les necesitaba a ellos.

**FI~N! Segundo one-shot terminado *-***

**La verdad es que estoy pensando en hacer un fic con las familias de Naruto,(ya sabéis, con varios capítulos…) en realidad no lo tengo muy claro, ¿qué opináis?**

**¿Merece algún review? Éste también ha ido entre clase y clase…así que no podéis esperar mucho XD**

**Besos, **_**Kuraii-chan.**_


End file.
